The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming a resist pattern on a substrate used in semiconductor fabrication processes and a resist pattern used for a photomask such as a reticle.
Recently, chemically amplified resist patterns are formed by means of the lithographic technique utilizing the KrF excimer laser exposure. Especially, negative resist, which provides unexposed portions that dissolve in developing solution, is important for super-resolution techniques (Levenson phase shift masks).
However, if chemically amplified negative resist is used to produce a line-and-space pattern 21, for instance, microbridges 22 that partially connect adjacent portions of the pattern are readily formed, as shown in FIG. 1, reducing yields.